


Fighting Lovers

by GottabeLou88



Category: Director RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottabeLou88/pseuds/GottabeLou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are a gay couple who live in Doncaster<br/>Harry is a CEO of a popular company called Vixens which sells breast pumps.<br/>Louis is a stay at home husband</p>
<p>One day Louis gets fed up with Harry always leaving to go to business meetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Lovers

Louis was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast for his loving husband Harry. He was covered head to toe in pancake mix and the floor was trashed with egg whites and shells. He forgot about the toast in the oven and the smoke alarm went off. Making a beep loud enough the neighbor’s dogs were howling. Harry ran down the stairs in nothing but a blanket covering his bottom half. His curls were messy and swept lazily to the left like usual. 

”What happened?” Harry exclaimed looking at Louis who was waving a dish towel over the alarm to get it to shut off.

“I was going to cook you breakfast, but I forgot about the toast.” He said sadly.

Harry walked over to his husband and kissed him on the forehead. “Lou, you know you can’t cook.” He smiled into Louis hair. Louis pulled back and pushed Harry playfully as he laughed. It was very true, Louis could not cook, he could barely boil water. They looked into each others eyes for a little while as their breath synchronized with each other. Suddenly Harry’s phone went off playing an annoying tone shattering the romantic silence.

“Yes…uh yeah…sure…yeah I’ll be right down…okay…buh bye.” Harry said. Louis rolled his eyes; he knew what that meant. Harry had to go to a business meeting…again. 

“You said it was your day off!” Louis huffed looking at the breakfast he tried to hard so make. 

“I know babe. I promise I wont be long.” Harry whispered into his lover’s ear. 

Harry ran upstairs to get ready while he was doing that Louis roamed around the kitchen putting dirty plates into the dish washer and the unused plates and silverware back into their appropriate cupboards and drawers. Louis sighed as he looked up “You always promise you are going to make time for us!” He spat. 

An hour later Harry came down stairs looking sharp in a black suit and and a studded bow tie. 

“How do I look?” Harry smiled.

“Good.” Louis said. Who was now in the den watching a football match, his eyes barely looking at Harry. 

“You didn’t even look.” Harry sadly said. 

“Yeah, but I bet you look real nice Haz!” Louis said with sass in his tone. 

“You know what, I don’t need this right now. I can tell you’re in one of your moods. Like always, you always have a mood. Is there something I should know Lou? Like are you on your period or something?” Harry yelled. 

Louis gasped with disbelieve that Harry would say something to him like that. They barely fought and when they did it was nothing that bad. 

“Good I don’t need you. In fact if you just walked out the door and never came back I would be 10 times happier!” Louis yelled back.

“Good!” Said Harry.

“No, great!” Louis said back before directing his attention back to the football game. 

Harry walked out the door and slammed it behind him causing Louis to wince at the noise. He paused the TV and slumped down in his seat. He could feel the tears pooling on his cheeks and he could not stop them. What if Harry never comes back? Louis wondered. Harry was gorgeous he could easily get any guy he wanted, but then again Louis could also get any guy he wanted. Louis dried his tears with the back of his hand then got up to go to the kitchen. He grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and sat at the kitchen table. Harry hated it when Louis ate or drank in the den. He would always leave a mess and cause them to fight. This actually sparked an idea in Louis head. He rushed to Harry’s office and got a piece of paper and a pen. On the top of the paper he wrote Tomlison-Styles household fights. Then wrote a series of things that caused them to fight.

1\. Harry leaving all the lights on.  
2\. Louis eating in the den  
3\. Harry looking at the waiter at Rosso  
4\. Louis not remembering their anniversary  
About 20 arguments later Louis stared at the paper and smiled. He could finally see what they actually fought about, and these were all silly. Today, however was different. Harry always promised Lou he would spend time with him, and Louis was going to spend time with Harry.

It was already 4:00 when Harry got home. He still didn't talk to Louis when he walked in. He decided to ignore where Louis was sitting in the kitchen and just go into the den. Louis was a bit pleased that Harry had ignored him, it was a vital part of his plan. He got up from his seat and swaggered into the den where Harry was watching MTV. He sat as close to Harry as he could but then Harry slid down on the couch. So He scooted closer to him and Harry moved farther down. This carried on until they ran out of couch and Harry had no where to go. In one swift motion Louis straddled Harry and he was now on top of him. Harry tried pushing him off but slowly became weak from the sensation left by Louis kissing down his neck and sucking his collar bone. 

“What are you doing” Harry said in a breathy tone. 

“Spending time with you.” Louis mumbled and it sent chills down Harry’s spine. He was now slowly kissing his way up Harry’s neck and reaching it to his lip where he playfully bit the bottom one. Harry pulled away and buried his face into Louis chest feeling the slow rhythmic pace of his heart. 

“I’ll never leave you.” Harry muttered said.

Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head before nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Larry fanfiction! I really hope you all liked it :3


End file.
